Miracle
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: SP fic. Phil's done the one thing he told Sam he'd never do...


**Okay guys this is another new fic, while I work on all my other chapters. I'm suffering writers block on some of them at the moment. I'll update when I can though. Anyway hope you like this one. This is just a one shot, I don't have a sequel planned but you never know! Please R&R everyone! Thanks for reviewing my other fics! **

* * *

**Summary: A Sam/Phil pairing – Phil's cheated on Sam and she's asked him to leave. She's pregnant… can they work things out and give their love another chance. Song lyrics from Miracle by Cascada! Sam POV!**

* * *

**Miracle**

**Sam POV**

_Boy meets girl,  
You were my dream, my world,_

I can't believe that Phil has just done that to me. He's gone and done the one thing he said he'd never do. He's cheated on me with some other woman.

I came home from work today to find him with HER in OUR bed! He tried to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like but how stupid did he think I was? Apparently it was a one off… it never meant anything to him… that I'm the one he loves. Well why bloody do it then? Why jeopardise every thing that he has for something that means absolutely nothing? He's saying all the right things to me; I just wish I could believe them!

Anyway I don't think we're together anymore. We argued and then I threw him out. How could I not have noticed him going behind my back like this? I must have been both blind, and stupid not to see it!

_  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So, on my own, I feel so all alone_

I thought we were happy together so none of this makes any sense to me. We've been getting on so well recently, I just don't get why he'd do that to me. I really thought he'd changed. I really thought he meant it when he said he loved me and that he'd never hurt me! Obviously not!

Maybe I just heard the words I wanted so much to believe. I really wanted this relationship to work out. I put all my fears aside when I fell for Phil. I had so many reservations to start with but with time they melted away and I really believed that everything would be okay and that we would last forever.

I guess that was really stupid of me. You'd think I'd have learned my lesson by now, what with Phil's history with women. But no! Why do I put myself through this every time?

And this really couldn't have come at a worse time. About 6 weeks ago I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it… I thought I was too old to get pregnant and Phil and me have always been…or tried to be careful. Anyway although I wasn't sure about keeping it, Phil talked me round. He told me we'd get through this together. Now what am I going to do?

Even after all this though; a part of me still loves him. There's a part of me that really wants to believe he's sorry. I can't help it. He means the world to me. I can't deny it. But there's a bigger part of me that says 'he's done it once, what's to say he won't do the same again. I can't trust him'

_Though I know, it's true;  
I'm still in love with you!_

There's a knock at my door. I'm not going to answer it. I just want to lay here and cry forever. As I here another knock, I sigh, getting up from the comfort of the sofa. Whoever it is isn't going to go away so I figure I might as well just answer it.

I walk out into the hall trying to compose myself but failing. I pull open the door to see Phil standing there with a dozen red roses, a giant teddy bear and a box of chocolates. Well at least he's trying. "Phil!" I choke out before the floodgates open again. Oh great, just what I need!

At first Phil looks uncomfortable, as though he doesn't know what to do but then he puts the flowers, teddy and chocolates down on the path. "Oh Sam… come here!" He wraps me up in his arms while I cry, stroking my hair gently. "Baby I'm so sorry!" He apologises.

I pull away from him. "So am I… I'm sorry that I ever trusted you, that I ever got romantically involved with you in the first place." I say tearfully, raising my voice. "We were better off as friends."

"Please don't be like that Sam…" Phil's voice trailed off, " It's you I love… Lisa didn't mean anything!"

"Lisa… so the bitch has a name then?" I say coldly, but I have a right to be angry after what they've done. "Why did you do it Phil?"

Phil shrugged, "I don't know…it was just a stupid mistake…I didn't plan for this to happen."

"You mean you didn't plan on getting caught with you pants down!" I say, loud enough for the world to hear. "You really hurt me Phil!" I don't want to cry anymore but my emotions appear to be out of my control. "You totally let me down!"

"I know and I don't know what I can say!"

"What you can say is 'I am a heartless, selfish bastard with no consideration for my girlfriend, I've just totally screwed up my relationship with Sam and sleeping with the bitch is the biggest mistake I've ever made" I tell him, half laughing, and half crying.

Phil looked as though he was thinking about it for a moment. Then he spoke. "I have to say all of that," he said.

I nod. "If you want me back!" I say, wondering if he'll actually say it.

"Even the bit about being a…what was it? A selfish bastard?"

I nod again, "yep I say," wiping my eyes.

"Okay… I am a heartless, selfish bastard…I've…I've just totally screwed up my relationship with Sam and…" He looks at me… "I've forgotten the rest!"

I start to laugh, "it doesn't matter, but say this instead… I love Sam and I really don't deserve her. I promise I'll never do anything to hurt her again."

_I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!_

Phil nods, before taking something from his pocket. "Okay, I love you and I really don't deserve you. I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again and to prove how serious I am about you…" he says, adding in a few of his own lines. He gets down on one knee. "Samantha Nixon, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I don't know what to say to that… I'm stunned into silence. My eyes fill with tears at his unexpected proposal. "Well aren't you going to say something then? It's pretty uncomfortable down here"

I open my mouth to speak and a tear runs down my cheek, which Phil wipes away with his thumb. "Oh Phil!" I whisper finally. "Of course I'll marry you!" I finish smiling through my tears.

Phil smiles back at me and picks me up spinning me round in his arms. "You mean the world to me Samantha, you always have done and you always will do, no matter what happens. No one could ever mean more. You're a wonderful, beautiful, kind and generous person and you're going to make a wonderful mother to our baby and the most wonderful wife I could ever wish for." He said.

As he said that, I felt something stirring inside me and knew it was the baby. I rest my hands on my stomach and gasp. "Oh…"

Phil looks at me worriedly. "What's up Sam? Is it the baby?"

I nod, "don't worry, nothing's wrong, in fact I think… I think he or she has just kicked for the first time."

He gently puts me down and rests a hand on my stomach. "Oh my God, wow!" He said. "I am so, so proud of you darling, you know that don't you?"

I have to blink back tears as I nod my head again. " I know you are…shall we go inside?" I finish before I turn to mush.

"Yeah," He wraps an arm around me. "I love you so much Sam…we are going to make such a go of it… You, me and our baby!"

"I love you too." I say, kissing him softly, before we go inside, the door clicking shut behind us.

_My love is real, my feelings pure,  
so take, a try, no need to ask me why!  
Cause I know, it's true,  
I'm still in love with you!_

* * *

**So there we have it. It's no masterpiece I know but what do you expect considering I was writing this at half 11 last night. Plz Review and tell me what you think. **

**Luv Leanne x**


End file.
